


Fascinating

by Kurisuta



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Canon, During Canon, F/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Priestesses, runic magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Ed finds himself healed by the Miko Alchemist, Kuri. She calls it a form of bio-alchemy mixed with spiritual energy. He calls it fascinating.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Priestess

I entered the hospital having been called here by Pinako Rockbell, an old drinking buddy of my Grams.

Pinako had called me, asking me to look after Edward Elric with my power. She often called me in for favors—healings—as I was a priestess and could help many people.

Pinako had never looked down on my for my weak body and treated me like any other woman with powers. I was grateful for this; but that didn’t stop me from refusing at times.

But I couldn’t refuse this time.

I knelt down beside Edward Elric’s sleeping form.

I had studied by his side many times. Learned many things about magic and alchemy from him. Things I had taught the Rockbells, which influenced them to create the biomagical prosthetics that could feel like human limbs.

A suit of armor crouched next to me. Then, it spoke. “Can you really help my brother?”

I smiled softly. “Of course. You must be Alphonse.”

Silver light spilled from my fingertips and touched the wounds of Ed, knitting them together and healing him.

His eyes flickered and began to open.

Xxx

“Who are you?” Ed asked.

He’d never seen her before, but the girl in the hakama looked pretty familiar.

“Don’t you know her, brother?” Al said. “That’s Kuri—she’s a priestess! She’s the reason why Winry was able to give you automail that can feel!”

Kuri tilted her head and smirked at him, pulling the blanket over his exposed chest. Ed blushed. What had she been doing?

“What was that light?” Ed asked. “It wasn’t alchemy.”

“It was a form of bio-alchemy.” Kuri said. “With a bit of spiritual practices built in. I’m actually more of a miko than an alchemist.”

“Whoa a real priestess!” Al said. “Do you have a shrine? Can you read fire and palms? Do you make charms?”

“Eeeeasy there.” Kuri chuckled. “I just like helping people. Roy asked me to help you Ed. I’m glad I did. Finally an alchemist my age.”

She grinned, and Ed found himself blushing again. He told himself he just wanted to learn about her studies in bio-alchemy but...

Why did a priestess like her have to be so cute?


	2. Just A Dream

I went to the hearth to meditate and stared into the fire, but all I saw was Edward Elric. His future was intertwined with mine. I had changed so much by healing him.

He was in my future now that I had helped him.

The fire flickered. Sensing a presence I turned to the door and saw the alchemist.

“I want you to teach me everything you know about bio-alchemy?”

I smiled. “On one condition.”

“What’s that?”

“Let me come on your journeys with you.” I reached out. I caught his prosthetic hand in mine.

Xxx

Ed hadn’t expected it to feel so good when someone touched his new prosthetic for the first time. His hand felt electrified, and the feeling shot up into his heart and brain.

He stared into her eyes, a blush forming on his cheeks.

“I’ll let you go with me.” Ed paused. No, not just him. If it was just him then it seemed like they were a couple. “And Alphonse.”

Kuri smirked at him, clearly getting why he had to qualify it. “And Alphonse, of course.”

She didn’t let go of his hand. He didn’t want her to. Instead she balled her hand into a fist and punched his hand.

The sensation. All his nerves were alight!

“I want you to show me what ya got, Ed.” Kuri grinned. “Let’s fight!”


	3. Match

I drew my sword and lunged at the alchemist.

Surprised he transmuted his arm into a sword, parried and lurched back.

“Damn! You’ve got skills!” Ed parried my sword.

“Thanks for the compliment!” I pushed him back. “No alchemy?”

“Oh you wanna see alchemy?” Ed grinned and clapped his hands.

A massive hand came grabbing at me. I held up a hand and a rune appeared in the air, creating a barrier.

“Nice. Lotis?” Ed grinned, clapping his hands again and snapping the barrier with a huge stone wall.

“Yeah.” I fired a Lotis arrow at him and it pinned him to the wall by his jacket.

Ed ripped free and slashed at me with his arm.

I parried and cut off a bit of his hair.

“Oi!” Ed yelled, clapped his hands and trapped me with giant hands.

I squirmed and used the Lotis to disintegrate the trap.

I lurched forward to attack again, and Ed lurched at me...and all went black.

Xxx

Ed caught Kuri in his arms. He detransmuted his arm and carried to the infirmary of the military.

The nurse shooed him out.

He sat next to Al outside.

“I can’t believe she didn’t tell me.” Ed said. “I can’t believe I didn’t notice. What else was she in the hospital for, if not an illness. I can never forget that look on her face; she looked like when Mom fainted and—“

“Brother enough.” Al stopped him. “We wont let her die.”

“Of course not Al.” Ed reassured. “I’m never going to let another woman die in front of me.”

He went to Kuri’s door, put his flesh hand there. She’d made it so he and Al could feel again. She was his miracle.

She would not die.


	4. Nightmare

Everything was white. There was a door in front of me.

An unclear person stood before me.

“You have dared to knock on the door.”

The door was opened. I was dragged in.

I started screaming. Everything was pouring in my head. My head hurt, and I could see everything that had happened to Ed.

I screamed and cried but it didn’t stop.

“ED!”

Xxx

Ed heard her cry.

He ran in to find her thrashing on the bed.

“It’s too much information! I’ll die! Its too much! Too much! Ed help! Please!”

Her eyes were rolling and she was screaming.

The truth was hurting her. His memories.

He pulled her close.

“Come back.” His voice broke. “Come back...Kuri. Come back.”

Her eyes sprang open and she calmed.

“Ed...the truth...”

She fainted again.


End file.
